


Mars

by cassiecasyl



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Astronomy References, Cain's life, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, How do I tag poetry, I Tried, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Sleeping At Last, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Multi, POV First Person, Poetry, Song: Mars (Sleeping at Last), Song: Venus (Sleeping at Last), Sorrow, Yes again, angst? probably., first murder, i have no idea how to summarize poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiecasyl/pseuds/cassiecasyl
Summary: Cain's life has been a rough one.
Relationships: Cain/Colette Mullen, Cain/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Series: Poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mars

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was heavily inspired (and even includes some lyrics) by the following songs:  
> Venus - Sleeping at Last   
> Mars - Sleeping at Last  
> I recommend checking them out beforehand :)

At first I thought you were a simple whisper

Then we made that deal and I found myself in despair;

We left a billion little pieces

And then you pulled me into your wings

For I had traded heaven for hell

To save my brother from your spell

But Mom and Dad will never know

Why they were left behind in utter sorrow

Because they’ll have lost both sons by tomorrow 

Soon you turned into a promise

of sunrise and light, 

but instead you brought the night 

Watched me from your throne

and we made it our home. 

Your wrath was as contagious as dangerous 

Now a burden shared between us

And every scar we earned, 

Every wound that burned

Was fuel to our volcanoes 

While we reigned here

I was trapped in your toxic atmosphere 

and we were gods

Not prepared for our downfall

because the Earth was our play ball

There was a thrill in every kill

Pleading eyes turned still

Fueling the mark’s will

It was a drug and the next fix

Was when a life was turned out like tricks 

And in those nights you wore envy like a belt

Because of the love you’ve never felt

I learned how love turned hate

Caused you to fall

And I tried to forgive it all

  
  


You were a billion little pieces

As I tended to your wounds

Whispering of revenge

Seeing the world through your lense

Not trying to make amends

But then we were ripped apart

I was left behind like a broken shard

A forgotten guard

And you were trapped for eternity

I was free

Like I never wanted to be 

Though time is ruthless,

It showed me kindness in the end

By teaching me what love 

truly meant.

The deserts you burned into me 

I let freeze 

As I listened to her

talk of peace 

But hell had its claws on me 

And old wrath wouldn’t let me free

Instead, it robbed my love

Made her a dove

Now she rests, hopefully above.

These days I tend to her wish

Knowing that my damnation was this realization:

I was young enough to sign

along your dotted line

Now I’m young enough to try

to build a better life

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
